Winter
by The Bloody Huntress
Summary: Sakura faces a broken relationship with her boyfriend Sasuke. This story is fluffy and sad at the same time as the tale spins telling the sad truth about the end of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship and their future.


**Winter**

**Summary: Sakura is now in a broken relationship with her boyfriend Sasuke. As she recalls the memories about how they met during winter and how she finally decided to end the relationship to the future The Bloody Huntress presents Winter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Naruto but sadly I do not. But I do own the haiku. So too bad you can't copy it. **

**Rated: T for many reasons**

_The white snowflakes fall_

_Beauty at its full glory_

_As the snow piles up_

Sakura Haruno combed her now bedraggled pink locks to silky ones. She dabbed some cloth with power on her cheeks and smiled sadly. Today was the anniversary of her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. She peered out of the tiny window and watched the snowfall. Some stuck on her window and if you look closely you could see the details of it. 

She stood up, carefully sliding open the window letting the gush of cold air rush in. She shivered, cold as it was like the eyes of her lover but she still felt warm somehow. She cupped her hands outside letting the snowfall to her palms and slowly melt into liquid substances. She smiled again; the lovely memories were coming back.

She had met her lover on the day before Christmas, with her bundled up in a white blob of coats and him; all neat and suave in a navy blue trench coat. She remembered that his chicken butt style hair stood out from the crowd like her pink hair. Since they were in a narrow alley and briskly walked past him trying to ignore his dashing looks. But she missed a step and fell. 

Where was the impact? She could recall. But instead she felt warm hands wrap around her neck and stomach. It was pretty boy.

"Um… thank you…" She muttered shyly as he helped her up. "Hn no problem," He replied coolly. Gosh he was such a dreamboat Sakura thought.

"Um mister may I know your name?" She asked politely. He turned his head around to show her a small smile. "Uchiha Sasuke," And he walked away.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura said into the frosty air. During the night, her mind kept on relaying the scene between Sasuke and her.

The next day, Christmas oh sweet Christmas the only holiday that Sakura yearned and looked forward to. As she hurriedly walked to her niece's house she bumped into a male. Instantly, she fell.

"Itai…" She cried softly rubbing her sore bum and hips. "Oh- sor- hey you look like the girl yesterday," A deep husky voice replied. Sakura looked up, there he was in all his full glory. Uchiha Sasuke, the man she met just yesterday over a fall. Déjà vu much.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. "Niece's house," She muttered softly again.

"Oh cause I wanted to treat you to hot chocolate and coffee" He drawled. Sakura's eyes lit up happily. Nodding slightly she replied, "Um… it's alright I can skip her house anyways" And that was the second and last time she saw her lover smile widely.

They drank the single mug of hot chocolate at Momichi's diner. The chocolate was foamy, thick and oh so filled with so much chocolate. Sakura sipped the chocolate, there was a cough; it was from her lover. "Um… this is strange but may I know your name?" 

Sakura was startled, placing the mug down on the table she replied, "Sakura Haruno" But to her dismay, he laughed. "What's so funny?" She pouted.

He pointed at her upper lip, apparently the chocolate was so foamy that she had a foam moustache. Blushing she reached for a napkin but her view was blocked by blue. She felt something hot on her lips. Looking up it was Sasuke and he was licking the foam off her lips.

"Indirect kiss," He smoothly said sitting down leaving the flushed girl pink and red.

That day, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha had their so-called first kiss at Momichi's.

Now to the present, Sakura cried. She was alone on the Christmas Eve, her boyfriend partying and busy with other women such as Ami. He started his playboy antics when they were in their fourth anniversary. He would always come home late, his clothes reeked of perfume. Whenever the duo bumped into Ami she saw his eyes fill with lust and give a lame excuse to run away with Ami like an important project or something. Had those virgin lips of hers been tainted by his? Did he have any other lovers before her? Was he that really faithful as he promised? Those were the questions she asked.

But as her questions got harsher and his tones got angrier the two were on the brink of breaking up. He had already moved out her out of his house and brought Ami in.

Sakura remembered as she cried Ino and Hinata by her side comforting her. Saying that he was an ignorant bastard that deserved to die.

Ami, like Sasuke a bitch snubbing off to her that she and Sasuke were dating and they had done it before. Luckily, Tenten spotted the scene and told Ami off.

But her words hit Sakura like bullets, pelting into her fragile skin and tearing her muscles and veins apart. The girl was broken. Oh how she screamed in fury and angst that night, throwing pillows ripping some of them as her friends watched her with pity and sadness. She cringed at the sight of Sasuke and Ami walking hand in hand together during the winter days as they stop for a kiss. It disgusted her.

She tried to recover from her love but no avail the memories of him kept haunting her.

_The pale snowflakes fly_

_Away from the cold alley _

_And into the skies_

It was hard separating from him but she knew that she would die if she did not do so.

She gingerly picked up her cell phone and dialed Hinata.

"Hello?" A soft voice squeaked.

"Hinata? I've decided," she tearfully said.

"Sakura? Oh gosh where are you? Don't do anything until I get there!"

"Hinata please don't worry," 

"I don't care I'm getting Ino and Tenten," She hanged up.

Sakura sobbed. What was she going to do? By the seconds she was already about to explode. The door slammed open revealing a huffing Tenten, Hinata and Ino.

"BAKA!" Ino roared storming into the room.

"Thank lord," Hinata sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Tenten smiled.

"BAKA! I told you not to decide until we arrive! I'm not letting you commit suicide!" Ino seethed.

"Ino-chan I'm not going to please I'm going to break up with him," Sakura explained.

Ino instantly calmed down. "If you say so but hon if he doesn't plead I'll kill him the next day," Ino said. Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I'm perfectly fine please leave me alone now," Sakura said. Ino and the duo nodded and left the room.

Sakura dialed Sasuke's number. She was greeted with ragged breathing and loud moans. "Y…yeah?" He huffed over the phone. "Sasuke-kun who's that? Hurry!" Ami's voice called.

Sakura was too shocked to reply and hung up immediately. She sobbed; he was doing it with Ami. She loathed him now. Her tear streaked eyes turned ablaze.

Standing up she walked to her closet. Placing on her white gown and wearing her red stilettos she walked out in the cold winter.

No one was in sight as Sakura walked to Sasuke's house. She slammed open the door revealing two naked bodies belonging to Sasuke and Ami.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke stammered when he saw her. Fuming she slapped him. Without a word she threw him away from the bed and grabbed Ami by her hair. Ami howled in pain, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand but she kicked him. Sasuke was sent to the other side of the room.

Sakura lifted Ami's head by the chin and studied her face. Sakura's once innocent look was replaced by something sinister. Her eyes were filled with malice and rage. Opening her jaw, she stuck her four fingers in and pulled hard. Ami shrieked as her teeth came out. Tossing the teeth aside Sakura glanced at the sight of blood. Something was overcoming her… it felt nice.

_As the snowflake lies_

_All cold fragile and broken _

_Its rage fills the place_

She squeezed Ami's neck with her bare hands chocking her. By now, Sasuke had pulled Sakura down by her waist and wrestled her down. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He spat.

"What the hell are YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke realized that he had cheated on his girlfriend but he retorted, "You are not my girlfriend! AMI IS! GET THAT BITCH!"

Sakura froze. Then it broke. Using her strength, she pushed Sasuke off. She then stood up and turned around facing the couple with her cold hard steel gaze. "I wish you luck," She said hardly tone as cold as stone. Walking out of the room and into the street, she did not cry nor she she scream in fury Her face was stoic, cold and emotionless. The cherry blossom had lost its sheen.

She got back into her apartment and sipped hot chocolate. No tear slid, she stared blankly at the white walls. She did not bother to phone her friends.

A year later, Sakura went out to her niece's house. Passing by Sasuke and Ami whose teeth were replaced she coolly walked past them like ignoring their presence. Sasuke could only stare in shock, how can his ex past by him so easily? She would usually cry and begged him to come back. What happened?

Sakura stopped mid-way and smiled happily. Sasuke wondered why she was smiling. As Sakura pulled away from the person he could only recognized a face. It was a man, and they had engagement rings.

Now, Sasuke and Ami walked further away from the beloved couple and bumped into Ino, Hinata and Tenten with their boyfriends. Naruto glared at Sasuke with rage whilst Shikamaru sucked his teeth and Neji frowned. They were trying to control themselves.

"Who's that man with Sakura?" He demanded ignoring Ami's protests about her being a slutty bitch.

"Oh you haven't heard Sasuke? Sakura got herself a new boyfriend better and faithful than you at least he makes her happy they're getting married in a few months," Ino sneered sarcastically.

Sasuke stared in shock, as the six walked by him talking and giggling about the wedding.

_The lovely snowflake_

_From depressed to ecstatic_

_Finally happy _

Two years passed, Sasuke was walking pass the roads finding beer for his now wife Ami. He bumped into Sakura.

"Ah! Gomen!" She apologized and bowed.

"Sa…sakura?" He bit his lip and croaked. Sakura looked up at him eyes shining with happiness and joy. "Oh Sasuke-san! How's Ami? Did you have children?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Pity I wan-ted" But the ringing of her cell phone cut her off. "Whoops! Sorry Sasuke! It's my husband! Kimiko and Renji are out of control now see you next time!" She chirped.

That day, Sasuke had finally realized that his beloved cherry blossom that could give him anything had slip past his hands. His future, children, wife slipped past him as well. By now, he had really nothing. Sasuke left the street to his home as a broken man.

_Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. _

_Girls have the last laugh. Always. _

And Sasuke Uchiha sure learnt it the hard way.

**AND CUT! Okay… how was it? I wish to write more but this has to be a oneshot. Please it would be a pleasure if you readers would read, review and make me a happy girl. Ciao. **

**Sakura: Sob story much you practically gave every reason why the readers should hate Uchiha. **

**Me: You do too. **

**Sakura: True**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this fluffy/twisted/sad story cause it caters to all genres as I try to squeeze. Fluffy people end the story with Sasuke and Sakura having kids. Twisted liking people end the story with gruesome death of Sasuke and Ami. Sad liking people end the story like this or let someone commit suicide. Ehehe sorry. **

**Remember! It took me two hours to write this! Read and review! Tell your friends ne? **


End file.
